Pyrrhon
' Pyrrhon '(ラーズ ra-zu) is the self-proclaimed Sun God, an eccentric character who sees himself as a champion of justice, with characteristics similar to superheroes. Pyrrhon is one of the few deities not involved in the conflict among Palutena, Viridi, and Hades prior to the Aurum invasion because he is not highly regarded among Gods. Kid Icarus: Uprising The self-proclaimed "Sun God" who is investigating - and entranced by - the wonderous and alien Aurum. Pyrrhon's massive ego seems inversely proportional to is intelligence, making his boasts of divine lineage a bit hard to swallow. When the Aurum invade their world, Pyrrhon holds off the first invasion fleet while Pit manages to take out the Aurum Core. After saving the unconscious Pit, Pyrrhon focuses his attention on the reinforcement fleet before attempting to help the angel eliminate the Aurum Generator by blasting it with fire, which actually backfires. After overseeing the fleet's resulting destruction, Pyrrhon sees nothing to get in the way of reaching the Aurum Brain. As the storyline progressed, Pyrrhon exhibited a preternatural knowledge of the Aurum. It eventually becomes apparent that Pyrrhon had an ulterior motive in helping Pit: to take the power of the Aurum Brain in order to become a "level infinity epic super god...plus!" and control the Aurum fleet to raise his rank as a deity. However, the Aurum Brain takes control of him instead and uses his powers to fight Pit. After Pit defeats him, Pyrrhon comes to his senses, and sends out a huge pillar of fire that launches the remaining Aurum back into space towards the other side of the galaxy. Trivia * It's unknown what became of Pyrrhon after the final battle against the Aurum. He is never mentioned or seen again for the rest of the story. * Under the Aurum's control, Pyrrhon says "01001011010010010100110001001100", which is ASCII binary for "KILL". * Pyrrhon is a fan of "Divinipedia" (a parody of Wikipedia) and it is his main source for information about the Aurum. Upon hearing about it, Pit asks Pyrrhon to send him a link to it, but Pyrrhon refuses as they were busy fighting the Aurum. * Pyrrhon is actually bare-footed, and has flame-like sandals. * It is unknown if Pyrrhon has his own army like Palutena or Viridi, but he likely does not. * Pyrrhon most likey lived through his possesion by The Aurum. Palutena said "With any luck, Pyrrhon will push the Aurum to the other end of the galaxy." This is a hint that the Aurum Brain lost its grip on Pyrrhon. * He seems to be naked. * If the Aurum are similar to the Aparoids from the Star Fox series, then Pyrrhon could be considered to be like Pigma from the same series in that they both initilay "need help" from the protagonists (Pit and Fox), betray them to gain control of the enemies, and ultimaty are taken over by the enemies and are defeated by Pit and Fox respectivly never to be seen or mentioned again. * Pyrrhon has a resemblance to "The Human Torch" from Marvel's Fantastic Four. ** He may also be similar in appearance to Cinder from the SNES title Killer Instinct. * Pyrrhon is one of three major characters in the story (four counting Pit) to not have their own version of a weapon, the others being Hades and Medusa (unless the Medusa Head is counted but it is an item not a weapon). * Maybe Pyrrhon is the opposite of Arlon. Because: Arlon is the protector of the moon, and Pyrrhon is the god of the sun. Arlon's skin is a secondary color ant the Pyrrhon's one is a primary color. Arlon's name starts with a vowel, and Pyrrhon's one with consonant. But in a strange case, is the same voice actor. Quotes *"Pyrrhon senses danger... and now, Pyrrhon sees it!" *"I'M pulling the Aurum strings NOW!" *"01001011010010010100110001001100" *"What? I can't hear you over all this awesome!" * (During the battle)"I will not be controlled!" *(Aurum Pyrrhon says during the battle) "WE WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED". Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Villains Category:Uprising enemies Category:Enemies Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Bosses